


Live a Little (Learn How to Camp, Please)

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Camping, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Relationships, attempt at fluff, not explicitly mentioned but its implied, romantic relationships, the romantic reltionships arent really... important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: “Do any of us evenknowhow to camp?” It’s Changkyun that asks,obviouslyit’s Changkyun that asks, because as much as Kihyun likes to pretend that they’re the only one in the group that has any brain cells, it’s a well-known fact that they all share a single cell that Changkyun usually holds.The general consensus is, to no one’s surprise,of course not.





	Live a Little (Learn How to Camp, Please)

It’s Hyunwoo, surprisingly, who comes up with the idea.

 

“If none of you can decide where to go over break,” he starts off, his presence already demanding all the attention of the room, “then why don’t we stay nearby? There’s camping grounds an hour away, and we probably have enough survival skills to manage.”

 

Minhyuk doesn’t fail to notice the  _ probably _ , and he doesn’t think Changkyun does, either, if his giggles are anything to go by.

 

Hyungwon, who Minhyuk thinks would have argued anyway, sighs. “Do we really think that the seven of us alone for a couple of days with no other people nearby is a good idea?” Next to him Kihyun nods, and Minhyuk can’t tell if its because they agree or disagree with what Hyungwon just said.

 

“Since when have we ever cared about something being a good idea?” Hoseok sounds genuinely confused, and any argument that anyone else may have had is gone.

 

➴➷➴➷➴➷

 

Hyungwon, for as much as everyone else refused to admit between the time it was decided that they’d all go camping and the day of departure, has a point. The seven of them? Alone in the woods together for slightly over a week? Kihyun would probably have Jooheon crying within the first two hours, let alone what they’d have done within the first two  _ days _ .

 

And then, there’s always the obvious details of the whole ordeal that none of them bothered to talk about.

 

“Do any of us even  _ know _ how to camp?” It’s Changkyun that asks,  _ obviously _ it’s Changkyun that asks, because as much as Kihyun likes to pretend that they’re the only one in the group that has any brain cells, it’s a well-known fact that they all share a single cell that Changkyun usually holds.

 

The general consensus is, to no one’s surprise,  _ of course not. _

 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok are the only people in the group who bothered to bring any supplies—any  _ actual _ supplies, because  _ no, Kihyun, salt does  _ not _ count as camping supplies _ —and are also the only reason why everyone has a place to sleep at night, Minhyuk thinks. Jooheon brought a tree tap, which was good in theory, but in practicality isn’t really useful. Hyunwoo brought a water filter, though, so at least there’s  _ some _ source of clean water.

 

➴➷➴➷➴➷

 

Kihyun, as expected, is suffering. What’s surprising, though, is that they’re suffering even  _ more _ than their boyfriend.

 

Minhyuk nudges them. “Are you okay?” He’s already pulled them out of earshot, far enough that the others can see where they are but can’t hear anything, and Hyungwon’s sending the two of them a concerned look.

 

“Yeah,” Kihyun runs their hand through their hair, “just stressed, you know? It’s not everyday that we go and do something that absolutely none of us know how to do, and the fact that Hyungwon’s upset about it only makes it worse.”

 

“Understandable.” Minhyuk hums. “I know how to camp, though. Don’t tell anyone, but I actually used to go camping a lot in middle school.” Kihyun looks shocked and maybe a little bit apprehensive, so Minhyuk keeps going. “I have three twelve packs of water, six boxes with twenty four granola bars in each, an extra camping tent, and a fishing rod and bait in my car right now.” Minhyuk looks over to the rest of the group. “It’s not enough for nine days, but I figured it’s enough for maybe a day or two, if we don’t get tired of only having granola bars. I know how excited Hyunwoo was to do this, though, so I thought I’d keep it all in the car unless we really needed it. Let him have fun teaching us.”

 

He turns back to Kihyun. “Oh,” they say, “so that’s why you didn’t say anything when Hyunwoo first brought it up.”

 

Minhyuk shrugs. “Or maybe I just wanted to see all of you make a fool of yourselves.” He winks at Kihyun before turning away. “You might never know,” Minhyuk says as he walks back towards the group.

 

➴➷➴➷➴➷

 

While everyone else is arguing about what to do while it’s still light out, Minhyuk decides to set the tents. There’s only four, which is surprising because Minhyuk doesn’t even know how Hyunwoo thought to bring more than  _ one _ , considering the fact that him and Hoseok are probably sharing one, anyway. The tents are also pretty good quality, and Minhyuk can’t help but wonder how much time and effort Hyunwoo actually put into planning this.

 

“You know how to do this?” Jooheon squats down next to Minhyuk, who just finished putting up the first tent. He’s getting slow at this, he thinks.

 

Minhyuk nods. “It’s not that hard, actually. Just need to make sure that you follow the directions and you’re all set.” He raises an eyebrow at Jooheon. “Want to help? I can show you how to do it, if you want.”

 

Jooheon glances over to where Changkyun and Hyungwon have moved on to arguing over what poison ivy looks like. He sighs heavily and nods. “Yeah, I’d like to help out.”

 

Minhyuk laughs. “Anything beats getting in the middle of an argument between those two, right?”

 

Jooheon looks him dead in the eyes. “Tell me about it.”

 

➴➷➴➷➴➷

 

Kihyun manages to join the argument before Minhyuk and Jooheon are done, and none of them even notice Hyunwoo and Hoseok’s disappearance by the time the two of them are back, sticks in hand.

 

“For a fire,” Hyunwoo says when asked why, which does nothing but lead to an argument as to whether or not any of them are even competent enough to  _ make  _ a fire, nevertheless  _ manage _ one. Kihyun looks at Minhyuk and he does nothing but smile.

 

“Are we allowed to make a fire here?” Jooheon asks from next to Minhyuk.

 

“I mean, it’s a camping ground,” Hoseok shrugs, “so probably?”

 

“There’s a lot of trees nearby, though, so maybe not,” Minhyuk points out. “Do we have any flashlights? If we do then we should just use those instead.” He’s expecting the head shakes he gets in return. “Do any of you know how to make a fire ring?”

 

Hyunwoo, thankfully, says “I did some research about how to make one,” and it restores a little bit of Minhyuk’s faith in his friends. Sure, they still have a chance of actually getting arrested for making a fire without having a permit or something, but still.

 

➴➷➴➷➴➷

 

It’s only after Minhyuk’s alone in his tent that he realizes just how much energy he spent. He’s almost glad that he’s the one who ended up alone, because Minhyuk doesn’t think that he’d be able to put on a smile for anyone right now.

 

He’s exhausted, and the ground’s hard against his back, but he’s happy. As happy as he can be, at least, and that’s enough, for now. He knows that there’s more to do tomorrow, and that at some point a fight’s going to break out because how could it not? But that doesn’t matter right now, because Hyunwoo looked happy.

 

Minhyuk thinks that maybe Kihyun and Hyungwon are enjoying themselves, too, because for as much as they didn’t want to go, the two of them didn’t complain as much as they could have. Maybe it’s actually because Changkyun and Jooheon were well behaved and they wanted to prove that they were better than the two youngest. Maybe it was because Kihyun knew that Minhyuk wouldn’t let any of them die, especially since he had experience with this sort of thing.

 

None of that matters, though, because at the end of the day they’re all in their respective tents, trying to go to sleep.

 

➴➷➴➷➴➷

_** Bonus: ** _

Turns out, the fight happens much sooner than Minhyuk expects, meaning that he quite literally wakes up to the sound of Kihyun threatening to throttle someone in their sleep.

 

He doesn’t get up, though, even though he probably should. Instead, he lays on his back and listens to the sound of his friends’ voices outside, decides that he’ll figure out what’s going on from inside the tent before going outside to try and fix it.

 

Staying in the tent doesn’t do much, though, because before he knows it Hoseok’s opening up the tent and sliding in, closing it as quickly as he can.

 

“I know you’re not asleep,” Hoseok whispers, “I don’t even think  _ Hyungwon _ , of all people, would be able to sleep through this.”

 

Minhyuk shuffles over and pats the ground next to him, gesturing for Hoseok to lay down. “Hyungwon and Kihyun live together, you think he wouldn’t be able to sleep through them screaming?” Minhyuk asks when Hoseok lays down. He wraps an arm around Hoseok’s waist.

 

“You’ve got a point.” Minhyuk can feel him shrug. “Still, it’s too early for this.”

 

“I don’t even know what’s going on, only that I don’t want to be outside to witness it.” Minhyuk laughs quietly.

 

“I think Changkyun stole their shoes, in all honesty,” Hoseok admits. There’s absolutely no doubt in Minhyuk’s mind that he’s right, and so he has no remorse as he pulls Hoseok towards him and tries to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this longer, but then I thought this length was good lol
> 
> wip title (before i cut the fic short oof): "minhyuk's the camping god that exists to make hyunwoo happy"
> 
> twit: @idkdenxero


End file.
